4 c6
Chapter I Part I (Beginning): i was on roblox and i decided to play my default place.i saw a default place named 4_c6's place i just gone to his profile page and saw she is a default women skin with black figure.after that i just got suspicious that i decided to visit her game. i saw it is a default place with some free models of houses,mobile towers and it was very realistic though. that i feel enjoyed to play it.after a few minutes i saw a scroll note at one of the cave of this game and it says "die". 2 days later i saw the same girl in 4nn1's game. she was spamming "pls join my game its called 4_c6's dark side". i said ok then i joined her game. it was really creepy it was having a default place with dark creepy foggy sky and there was a cabin and inside of it was a ghostface with a dialogue says = "stop right now" that means he want to kill u. after that i visited other cabins.one of them were creepy i was walking slowly and and i was scared to turn around. after turning around i saw Samara Morgan jumpscare! after that i never went to his game ever! this is what her user looks like: Chapter II (Death): She Made Another Game Called "4_c6's death. in this game we see some free models of sad people sitting on the grave and they saying "nooooo,pls comeback,we will miss u" etc! i looked up and i saw 4_C6's model saying = "im not dead yet i made a new acc called "4_C9'' that means her account has died and she made a new one + an alt called 4_C9 Note:She Always Welcomes You When You In Her Game Chapter II Part II (Judgement):She Basically made a game in her 4_C9 account: In This Game We See A Default Place With The Same Houses and The Same Dark Creepy Fog! But The Differnces Is That She Removed All The Houses Except The House(The Spawn).We Can See The House Is Locked! And A Dead Body Is Inside The House. Plus The House Got Covered By Police Ribbons Just Like CID Does!.On The Field Behind The House Is Having Like 8 Dead Bodies And 5 Or 6 Graves In It.If We Go Closer We Will See A Burning Tree With A Sign Says: "''The Last Tree" '' For Sure That Means It Was The Very Finale Tree In This Place! Behind Of It Was A Crashed Airplane With Two Dead Bodies!.... And Im Sure Enough I Have Seen A Teleporter That Leads To A Burning City With Burning Cars In This Game And There Was The Second Spawn Located! ''Facts:You Sometimes Spawned In The Cabin And You Can Never Escape. But There Is A Way That We Can Escape It. '' All You gotta do is keep reseting or click the teleporter 4 or 5 times to get out. Category:Marked for Review